VOCALOID: Princess and Pauper
by Amysthetic
Summary: [Parodia] Eran idénticos, casi como gemelos, aunque de familias muy distintas. Conocerse tal vez no haya sido una coincidencia; como si el destino les planeara algo a aquellos dos rubios. [Kaito X Len / KaiLen][Meiko X Rin / MeiRin] [ADVERTENCIA: Yaoi, Yuri]
1. Capítulo 01

NOTAS: _Etto_ … No sé si alguien leerá este fic pero nah… Yolo (?) Este fanfic es una parodia de una de mis películas de la infancia: [no diré su nombre porque nadie querrá leerlo], pero con algunas diferencias que notarán durante la lectura. Espero que, pese a todo, a alguien le guste tanto como a mí me gustó escribirla.

Fanfic NO Oficial de _Vocaloid_ hecho por **amynya2750**.

Dedicado a una de mis mejores amigas, **Meyda** , que ama a los Kagamine.

* * *

Capítulo 01

Debía de ver el lado positivo del asunto: saldría de aquel campo donde vivía para ir a la cuidad, y mejor aún, ¡sería una princesa! Kagamine Rin agradecía bastante tener una pariente cercana que fuese presidenta de esa ciudad cuyo nombre no recordaba. Y con todo el entusiasmo, y algo de nostalgia, terminó de empacar y de vestirse con un conjunto totalmente nuevo para ella.

–El estilo preppy te queda de maravilla –confirmó su mejor amiga, Megpoid Gumi, dispuesta a acompañarla en su viaje; igual que una dama de compañía–. Te vez hermosa; ¿segura de que sigues siendo Rin?

–Me siento rara –afirmó mientras se miraba al espejo. Tenía una camisa blanca de mangas largas, una falda negra corta, medias oscuras por debajo de las rodillas, zapatos amarillos que combinaban con un moño del mismo color en su cuello; sin olvidar su moño blanco decorando su cabeza–. Parezco una colegiala de esas que se ven en televisión.

–¿Y eso qué? Aun sigues en secundaria.

–Pero estoy de vacaciones; es verano; y sabes bien que odio la escuela.

–Señoritas… –un adulto con apariencia de profesor o chofer entró en esa habitación rústica donde se hallaban las adolescentes–, ya debemos irnos.

–Ya vamos… ¿Kiyoteru-san? –la rubia no se acordaba de su nombre–.

–Sí, soy Hiyama Kiyoteru.

–Bueno, ¡vámonos!

Afirmó Gumi con su común entusiasmo. Y sin más, empezó el viaje. Montaron los tres a la carísima limosina plateada mientras el castaño conducía. Los asientos eran muy cómodos, que por poco la peli verde queda dormida.

–¿Extrañas a tu madre? –preguntó la chica de vestimenta de tonos anaranjados, recibiendo una negación por la otra–. ¿Ni un poquito?

–Lily Kagamine no sabe ser buena madre; por eso el gobierno decidió que sería mejor que estuviera con la presidenta Hatsune Miku, mi prima, criándome. Sin mencionar que prefiero estar con mis amigos que con ella.

–Eso es cruel –dijo la otra fingiendo sentir lástima por la menor. Gumi conocía su situación, y sabía que un giro a su vida de 360º sería lo mejor para su amiga–. Agradece que vivo allá con mi hermanastro mayor y te podré enseñar las calles, las avenidas, las tiendas… Así te olvidas de esa vida de granjera o chica ranchera.

Lo cierto es que Rin no le prestaba atención a sus palabras. Estaba demasiado ocupada mirando a la ventana y recordando su vida en el campo. Todas las veces que se bañaba en lodo cuando era una niña, las plantas que cosechaba, el bullying que le hacía a sus profesores, la naturaleza en todo su esplendor acompañándola a todo lugar que iba, a su madre Lily (aunque no quería ni recordarla), a su granja llamado hogar durante 14 años por la misma Rin… Demasiadas cosas a la vez. Extrañaría la naturaleza y la libertad, pero nunca extrañaría a aquella mujer y tampoco aquella casa llena de malos recuerdos.

Al mirar por la ventana trasera de la limosina, su casa de madera estaba del tamaño de una hormiga. Este, será ahora el comienzo de una nueva vida.

–¿¡Ese vestido de Yuno Gasai aun no está listo!? ¡Ustedes dos no saben trabajar rápido!¡Y me tienen muy decepcionada! –y luego de aquel regaño, Akita Neru cerró la puerta del sótano con mucha furia y haciendo eco en la habitación donde estaban ambos regañados–.

–Esa tipa tiene pulmones, ¿no? –bromeó Len hacia su mejor amigo del trabajo, Kamui Gackupo, cociendo la falda del mencionado vestido de la yandere de _Mirai_ _Nikki_ –. Estoy seguro que debieron de oír sus gritos en Rusia, o en Brasil, o en España…

–Tienes toda la razón –respondió el otro, entre risas y terminando la camisa. Ser costureros sin usar máquinas y trabajando solo los dos era muy difícil… No, la rubia de Neru era quien hacía el trabajo complicado–. Luego llamo a Bruno, Clara y Maika para asegurarnos.

–Cambiando un poco el tema, escuché que la presidenta Miku-sama traerá a una prima a la cuidad.

–Es verdad –confirmó. Solo los adultos de más de 18 años les puede interesar tanto la política de la cuidad–. Creo que vendrá hoy a la tarde noche.

–¿No sabes nada más del tema? ¿Ni un poco? –le dolía la muñeca de tanto coser los pliegues de la dichosa falda, pero seguía trabajando si quería la paga, ignorando el dolor–.

–Según escuché, se apellida Kagamine –permaneció durante unos 5 minutos en silencio total, sin exagerar–. Es todo lo que sé…

Volvieron al trabajo sin tener otro tema para conversar. Y el menor solo se limitó a seguir cociendo mientras, inevitablemente, recordaba su vida, que no había sido del todo dulce. Su padre, que se hacía llamar YOHIOloid (o tal vez ese sea su verdadero nombre; no estaba muy seguro), había desaparecido misteriosamente hacía como un año dejando al pobre rubio solo intentando cuidarse por su cuenta; lo extrañaba bastante pues fue su mejor amigo desde muy pequeño, y justo cuando faltaba una madre en la familia.

–¿Te encuentras bien? –preguntó el mayor, que solía vestirse con Kimonos o Yukatas todos los días, preocupado por su amigo–. ¿Es por el dinero? ¿Es por tu padre? ¿Es por tu sueño de ser un cantante famoso?

–Un poco de todo –respondió. Sentía las intensas ganas de llorar, polo se limitó a contestar secamente la pregunta, haciéndose el chico fuerte que es. Y era verdad: quería ser cantante famoso, aunque sería muy difícil si no hay alguna universidad que ofrezca esa carrera y si solo iba a cursos de canto–.

–Deberías rendirte ya con eso –agregó la rubia de Neru, que había entrado de nuevo buscando un traje en específico–. No lo lograrás.

–Tú no me detendrás–contestó firme y serio, dejando la falda ya lista sobre la mesa–.

–¡Vuelve al trabajo en este mismo instante! –se defendió la más baja–. A menos que no quieras tu paga –y le encargó otra labor: limpiar el baño público–.

A regañadientes, Len obedeció asqueado. Sería libre algún día de esa chica enamorada.

La mansión de la presidenta era una construcción arquitectónica bastante moderna y clásica de colores azules grisáceos y negros encima de una montaña de altos árboles y mucha área verde alrededor. El estilo general dentro de la mansión era un estilo vintage muy hermoso y elegante, con un poco de decoraciones japonesas.

–Este sitio es ENORME –Rin fijó por enésima vez la vista a los altos techos del living o salón–. Mi casa completa era más pequeña que esta habitación. Me pregunto si Miku-san alguna vez se sintió sola…

–No lo creo; pasa más tiempo saliendo con su novia o prometida que aquí –agregó Gumi igual de asombrada–. O eso es lo que me dice mi hermanastro.

–¡Hola! –una tercera voz femenina, que era la muy reconocida voz de la peli turquesa, invadió la habitación completa, haciendo eco en toda la mansión–. ¡Bienvenidas las dos! ¡Soy Hatsune Miku! ¿Tú eres la hija de Lily? Pareces una niña de 10 o 9 años.

–No sé si sentirme alagada o insultada –contestó la rubia sonrojada, por el calor que hacia–. ¿Y usted, Hatsune-san, no es demasiado joven para ser presidenta? Solo tiene 16 años.

–Uno debe aprender a cumplir con sus responsabilidades así sea muy pequeña o muy joven–y seguido de esas palabras, la abrazó. Así era Miku, muy confiada de la gente que apenas conocía–. Quisiera hablar contigo de eso más tarde. Primero vamos a llevarte a tu alcoba y luego te presentaré a unos amigos. Después puedes visitar la ciudad.

Y así empezó la visita a toda la mansión, donde la rubia dibujó un mapa para no perderse. Le enseñaron la cocina principal, el comedor, otro salón donde parecía el trono de los reyes en la era medieval donde había un piano, el jardín (que estaba dentro de paredes de vidrio y una bóveda también de vidrio, permitiendo gran paso a la luz natural), los baños que habían en distintos pisos y finalmente la habitación donde dormiría con Gumi.

–Ponte cómoda –dijo Miku a Rin–. Siéntete cómo en casa. Te espero a ti y a tu amiga…

–Megpoid Gumi –confirmaron las recién llegadas–.

–Te espero a ti y a tu amiga Gumi en el salón principal… Al que tiene un piano –y sin más se fue a través de las puertas francesas de color claro–.

–Ten por seguro que me acostumbraré –dijo la pequeña rubia revisando toda la habitación. Tenía como tres closet (una solo para los zapatos y otra llena de vestidos de todo tipo, todos de su talla), un escritorio para dibujar o hacer deberes, un maquillador, una pequeña terraza con vista a los edificios de la ciudad, una cama matrimonial y otra individual. Esa habitación era hermosa y muy cómoda–.

–Yo no… –dijo Gumi entre risas y desempacando la mayoría de las cosas de Rin–. Prefiero estar con Gackupo-kun, en su casa tradicional japonesa.

Y luego de más charlas triviales y una corta pelea de almohadas, bajaron hasta el "Salón de Reyes y Piano" (como ambas decidieron llamar esa habitación).

–Bien –dijo Miku–. Te presentaré a unos conocidos. Ella es Megurine Luka, la cocinera y sirvienta principal.

–Un placer conocerte –dijo la mayor con una sonrisa amable y recibiendo un "el placer es mío" de parte de la menor, que había leído durante el viaje los buenos modales que debe tener una princesa–.

–Ella es Kasane Teto, mi consejera y secretaria –presentó a la chica de pelo rojizo y gracioso peinado, seguido de un comentario adicional de parte de la misma–:

–Eres muy linda.

–Gracias –obviamente la menor se había sonrojado por el alago, más aun sabiendo que era un intento de coqueteo, pero no dejó que le siguiera tratando como una conocida–.

–Ella es Meiko, la nueva guarda espaldas.

Kagamine Rin lo supo desde que la vio; se había enamorado a primera vista de la castaña de vestimenta roja. Esa mujer de cómo unos 20 años era atractiva y parecía ser muy fuerte. La adolescente tenía una sensación agradable invadiendo su corazón apenas la veía y al estrechar su mano con la contraria.

–Un placer conocerla, Kagamine-san –dijo Meiko haciendo una reverencia hacia la menor–.

–¿Kagamine-san? –preguntó la otra–. No tienes que ser tan formal conmigo; me puedes decir Rin.

–Está bien, Rin –respondió y le dedicó una sonrisa que casi derrite a Rin, pero que supo disimular–.

Luego de unas otras pocas presentaciones y antes de ir a visitar la ciudad, Miku se vio obligada a hablar en privado con la hija de Lily. Contándole de que se tendrá que comprometer dentro de unas pocas semanas.

–Entonces es una boda obligatoria – Rin se cruzó de brazos mientras veía a su prima con una expresión de enojo–. Qué lindo; denle un premio a la presidenta –agregó con ironía mientras aplaudía lento–.

–Realmente no quería hacerte esto –admitió muy apenada–, pero el problema es este: _alguien_ nos robó todas piedras preciosas que hay en la mina oculta en el bosque, y eso era lo único que teníamos para ganar dinero. Si te casas con Kaito-san, nos daría algo de dinero para que la economía no decaiga –Rin comprendió, más aun al ver a la peli turquesa a punto de llorar; como si le hubiese traído algún mal recuerdo–.

–Hey, tranquila… –la abrazó con cariño mientras la consolaba–. Si esto solo beneficiará a la cuidad, estoy dispuesta a hacerlo. No hace falta que llores.

Y luego de aquel momento, no solo se anunció que habría una boda un poco bizarra entre la princesa y el príncipe, sino que Rin tuvo la oportunidad de conocer, al menos en parte, la cuidad. Donde empezaría su aventura.

* * *

NOTAS: ¿Y bien? ¿Qué tal me ha quedado este primer capítulo? Agradecería bastante su review con su opinión. Tal vez tarde en actualizar pero dicen que lo mejor tarda en llegar, ¿no? (Al menos eso oí por alguna parte); de todas formas, ojalá les haya gustado este primer capítulo y nos vemos en la próxima actualización.

PD: Espero que nadie aquí odie a Neru por la personalidad que le di, o a Lily o a YOHIOloid. Solo necesitaba darle algo de drama al fic. **:3**


	2. Capítulo 02

NOTAS: ¡Hola de nuevo! Qué bueno que hayas querido leer este fanfic y continuarlo leyendo. Supongo que el capítulo anterior estuvo algo seco de romance, pero hay que tener paciencia, ¿no? Dicen que lo mejor tarda en llegar (no sé quien lo dijo o de donde lo escuhé/leí, pero tiene razón).

En fin, no los distraigo más y que empiece el capítulo.

* * *

Capítulo 02

La cuidad era gigantesca, los edificios eran de todas las formas arquitectónicas existentes en el mundo, y sin importar a donde vieras, habían personas de todas razas: españoles, estadounidenses, latinos, africanos, canadienses… Como si una parte de cada país del planeta viviera en esa ciudad. Y entre la multitud, estaba nuestra protagonista Kagamine Rin junto a su mejor amiga y la nueva guarda espaldas; la menor parecía niña en dulcería preguntando por esto, por lo otro, por aquello… En el fondo agradecía que nadie la reconociera pero aun así tenía una capucha ocultando su dorada cabellera (por si acaso).

–Este es el Centro Comercial –indicó Gumi señalando un edificio de paredes de vidrio azul que dejaban ver las tiendas desde adentro–.

–¡Es precioso! –respondió Rin y corrió adentro de la construcción mirando los locales–. Y es amplio.

–No te alejes mucho –recomendó Meiko justo a su derecha y con voz seria pero amable–. Te podrías perder.

–C-claro… –no pudo evitar sonrojarse un poco con el comentario de la castaña, que se preocupaba por el bien de la menor (y no solo por el trabajo)–. Gracias…

Ninguna de las tres mujeres tomó noción del tiempo transcurrido dentro del Centro Comercial, yendo a varias tiendas y haciendo cualquier cosa dentro de las mismas; no hace falta entrar en detalles de que habrán hecho en una tienda de mascota, o una librería, o una tienda de ropa… Meiko se había ido a comprar algo para almorzar esa tarde mientras Rin y Gumi hablaban de lo bueno que fue dejar la granja atrás y seguir adelante.

La voz de un chico llegó a los oídos de la rubia, que parecía estar cantando. Como toda chica curiosa, caminó hasta donde se hallaba la voz de aquel joven. No estaban muy lejos de donde dijeron que esperarían a la castaña así que la peli verde no se opuso en seguirla.

El público parecía gustarle lo que Len cantaba con toda el alma y con toda la felicidad que sentía en ese momento. Cantar era sin duda lo que soñaba con hacer cuando crezca…si se da la oportunidad. Su voz sincronizada con la guitarra que tocaba Gackupo era maravillosa, y se podía saber con toda la cantidad de billetes que le lanzaban al plato que había traído. Cada vez llegaban más personas a seguir escuchando su dulce cantar. Había sido buena idea utilizar la hora del almuerzo y descanso para ganar un poco de dinero fuera del trabajo.

–¿Aquí de nuevo?

–Neru… –murmuró preocupado; su plan se volvió mala con la presencia de la rubia. Automáticamente, el público se retiró para no ver el conflicto que se armarían entre esos dos–. ¡Hey, ese dinero es mío! –vio como la mayor tomaba el dinero entre sus manos y se lo metía dentro de sus propios bolsillos, como si se lo hubiese ganado ella–.

–Digamos que es tu castigo por salirte de tu trabajo… –afirmó la rubia–. ¿En serio crees que podrás vivir siendo cantante? La verdad es que si te saltas las horas para almorzar no creo que llegues muy lejos –y vió como el adolescente bajaba la mirada como si estuviera triste y molesto, pero él se lo había buscado solito–. Vayan a almorzar y luego vuelvan al trabajo.

Dicho esas palabras, Neru les dio la espalda a sus únicos dos empleados y fue directo a su tienda de ropa cosplay. Len volvía a sentir las inmensas ganas de llorar porque la chica tenía razón, pero se prometió no llorar (y mucho menos en público y frente a su amigo), seguir demostrando ser fuerte y seguir adelante, tal y como su padre le enseñó desde hacía un tiempo atrás. Justo cuando iba a recoger el platillo donde antes se hallaban muchos billetes, que ahora estaba vacía, una chica dejó unos poco junto a algunas monedas.

–Que linda canción –dijo esa chica con la capucha de su suéter ocultando su cabello–.

–Gracias –respondió el rubio sonriendo y poniéndose de pie para verla a la cara–. Mi padre me la enseñó…

Se había quedado callado cuando sus celestes ojos se encontraron con los celestes de la otra chica y notó que verle su rostro era como verse a sí mismo en un espejo. Rin, la otra chica, pensaba exactamente lo mismo al ver a su contraparte, que también tenía una capucha para que nadie viera su cabellera; cuando se las quitaron los dos, podían admirar ahora que tenían incluso el mismo largo de pelo.

– _Wow_ … –fue lo que lograron pronunciar los dos oji azules menores. Gackupo y Gumi también fueron testigos de el tremendo parecido entre Rin y Len–. …¿Cómo te llamas? –lo preguntaron a la vez; hasta sus voces al unísona formaban una sola–.

–Disculpa, tu primero –dijo un sonrojado Len–.

–Me llamo Kagamine Rin –respondió con el mismo rubor pero sonriendo ante la gracia de ver a un hombre "uke"–.

–¡Te llamas igual que la prima de la presidenta! –exclamaron tanto Gackupo como el menor, asombrados. Fue cuestión de segundos de silencio que finalmente procesaron la información–.

–Soy Len.

Habían pasado unos pocos minutos desde que los menores notaran que si no fueran por sus familias distintas, podían ser gemelos separados al nacer. Hasta tenían una personalidad similar: ambos eran traviesos si se lo proponían y tenían cierto nivel carácter; la diferencia era que Len era un poco más serio y maduro que Rin, y ella era un poco caprichosa y "detestaba cualquier cosa que le recuerde a los estudios y al colegio" (según dijo ella), muy distinto del chico que disfrutaba de leer y estudiar.

–Tenemos otra cosa en común –no paraban de hablar entre ellos como si fueran amigos de toda la vida; simpatizaron muy rápidamente–: nuestros mejores amigos son hermanastros y no lo sabíamos hasta hoy…

–¡Cierto! –los dos mayores estuvieron de acuerdo con ello. Estaban más ocupados hablando entre ellos al ser ignorados por "los gemelos"–.

–¿Y cómo fue tu vida? –como ya se llevaban muy bien y confiaban al 100% en "su reflejo", Len se atrevió a hacer esa pregunta–. O ¿no se suponía que deberías estar dentro de la mansión de Hatsune-san?

–Estoy conociendo la ciudad. Es la primera vez que estoy en una, y lo estoy disfrutando mucho… –contestó Rin sin pena y sonriente; y su sonrisa se transformó, de repente, en una forzada–… O al menos antes de casarme con un extraño de 20 años.

–Menos mal que es eso –trató de animarla un poco– y no debes ser un sirviente de por vida como yo, y que anden destruyendo tus sueños.

–Explícame eso…

–De acuerdo –y comenzó a narrar solo lo más importante de su historia–. Quiero ser un cantante famoso algún día, pero estoy lejos de lograrlo sin un padre que me guíe y que la mayoría de mis amigos no me apoyen.

–Lo lamento tanto… –sintió algo de tristeza por el chico–.

–Está bien –sonrió, aunque más bien para que la chica también lo haga–. Solo debo esforzarme más, pagar mis deudas pendientes y esperar la oportunidad.

–¡Hasta que las encuentro! ¿Dónde estaban? –esa era la voz de Meiko, que venían con una bandeja llena de sushi para almorzar–. Rin, aquí traigo…

Se quedó callada al ver tanto a la mencionada princesa y al plebeyo simultáneamente, preguntándose por un momento quien era quien. Los dos rubios, la peli verde y el peli morado riendo al ver su cara de confusión.

–No jodas… –la castaña pellizcó suavemente la mejilla de Rin con una sonrisa; podía ser una broma o no, pero eso no significaba que estaría molesta con la princesa–.

–¡Ah, cierto! –Rin paró su risa y se quitó su abrigo y se hizo una coleta alta como el rubio–. ¿Tú tienes este pequeño tatuaje?

Dejó que todos vieran lo que tenía en la parte superior del brazo muy cerca del hombro: un tatuaje pequeño, el número 02 de color rojo y en letras pequeñas decía "Kagamine Rin" también en rojo. Todos tenían muchas dudas como "¿cómo te pudiste hacer un tatuaje a tus 14 años?", "¿desde cuándo te la hiciste?", "¿qué significa?"… Pero esa es historia para otro día.

–Aún no me has respondido la pregunta –dijo la rubia de nuevo–. ¿Lo tienes?

–Por supuesto que no –contestó Len aun asombrado. Estaba a punto de hacer sus preguntas cuando la castaña de vestimenta roja intervino–.

–Rin, Hatsune-san llamó y que deberíamos irnos ya. Que quiere hablar contigo para algunas cosas de la boda.

–…Está bien –se puso de nuevo su abrigo y dirigió su mirada hacia el rubio junto a su amigo, que intentaban comerse el sushi a escondidas de ella–. ¿Te gustaría si el día de mi boda vienes a cantar junto a Gackupo?

–¿En serio? –parece que la oportunidad se dio antes de tiempo, pero Len igual no podía evitar sonreir con sinceridad–.

–Un día de estos enviaré a Meiko-san a que te busque.

–Estaré en la tienda de Akita Neru.

Y así se despidieron los "gemelos", cada uno tomando distintos caminos sin saber que pronto se cruzarían, pero no como lo predijo la pequeña Kagamine.

Gumi tenía dificultades para dormir esa noche en particular. Pareciera que no importaba cuan cómoda fuese su cama o la de su amiga o que tan delicioso estuvo la cena o el baño antes de irse a dormir; algo le impedía conciliar el sueño. Para colmo, no tenía ni idea de lo que podía ser. Intentó escuchar sus canciones favoritas para dormir, ver alguna película aburrida, leer la biografía de un extraño (porque la biografías suelen ser aburridas para la peli verde), pero nada. Paseaba de un lado a otro en la habitación y al mirarse al espejo lograba notar unas ligeras ojeras decorando su cara; y la hermanastra de Gackupo frustraba constantemente.

Un sonido de los pasos de una persona llegó a sus oídos. Y al asomarse por la puerta, viendo el pasillo, logró distinguir a los que a lo lejos parecía ser un perro. No hacía falta ser un adivino para saber que Gumi lo perseguría para sacarlo de la mansión antes de que Miku se enoje de nuevo (como lo hizo hoy a saber que su prima tenía un tatuaje de verdad) porque haya un canino en su hogar. Pero el perro, que parecía ser de raza callejera, huía de la humana o quizás la guiaba hacia alguna parte de la mansión, pero Gumi solo buscaba la forma de sacarlo del lugar sin despertar a nadie. Tardó como unos 15 minutos en atraparlo y unos 7 en recordar donde estaba la puerta de salida para sacarlo en calma y silencio.

–¡Tómala! –aquella voz no les era familiar, pero antes de que pudiera reaccionar y preguntar quién andaba ahí, alguien le tapaba la boca y otra le amarraba los brazos para que no pudiera defenderse o pedir ayuda–. Listo, vámonos –habían dos personas; una chica de hermoso vestido gothic lolita y otra que parecía una _miss_ de ojos heterocromáticos. La que dijo "listo, vámonos" fue la más pequeña–.

–Ritsu... –su acompañante más alta se acercó para así darle un golpe en la cabeza que la que se llamaba "Ritsu" le dolió un poco–, nuestra misión es capturar a la princesa Rin; ¡no a su amiga!

–Ah… Pero –Namine Ritsu fijó sus ojos marioza en los azules y rojos de la más alta–. Pero Ruko, ¿entonces para qué capturamos a ella? –sujetó más fuerte de las sogas que tenían amarrada a la pobre Gumi cuando esta había intentando escapar–.

–No seas tonto… –esa fue la fría respuesta de Yokune Ruko–. Sólo dejemos que ocurra la magia.

Dentro de la mansión, Rin fue la única que pudo escuchar unos sonidos un tanto extraños apenas audibles, similares a unos gritos ahogados, que la interrumpieron de su dulce sueño. Notó que la cama de su amiga estaba perfectamente acomodada, como si nunca se hubiese acostado para dormir, y su almohada estaba fría; eso significaba que no estaba durmiendo. Cosa que extrañó mucho a la princesa de dorada cabellera.

–¿Gumi? –preguntó por ella caminando un poco por los pasillos y por varias otras habitaciones de la mansión. Rápidamente llegó a la conclusión de que esos sonidos extraños tenían algo que ver con el paradero de la chica que siempre vestía de naranja–. Gumi, es muy tarde para hacer bromas a estas horas de la madrugada…

Y fue hasta la entrada principal donde los sonidos eran más fuertes. Ahí fue que encontró a Gumi, sola, con los ojos brillosos, amarrada de brazos y piernas para que no pudiera escapar, y con la boca tapada para que no pudiera pedir ayuda.

–¿Gumi? –era muy extraño verla así–. ¿Qué rayos pasó? –fue directo hacia ella para intentar desatarla, pero los nudos de la soga eran muy fuertes–.

– _Mmh_! _Hmp_! _Mmh_!

Era muy obvio que intentaba decirle algo, pero Rin no le daba la importancia que en ese mismo momento era esencial. Intentó indicarle que había algunas personas a punto de secuestrarla. Fue demasiado tarde para cuando el pequeño e infantil cuerpo de Rin era metido en una bolsa por el hermafrodita y el travesti después de golpearla para desmayarla.


	3. Capítulo 03

–¡Rin, ya es tarde! –la presidenta de pelo turquesa entró en la amplia habitación de la su prima junto con la sirviente Megurine Luka–. ¡Son las 10 de la mañana! ¡Despierta ya! –un silencio fue la respuesta recibida por las mayores–. Rin, no estoy de humor para jugar a las escondidas.

Tanto Miku como su sirvienta revisaron la habitación buscando a la princesa y a su amiga debajo de la cama, en los armarios, en el baño privado… Era como si las menores hubiesen desaparecido sobre la faz de la tierra, sin rastros ni nada. Su preocupación llegó a tal punto de que llamaron a la guarda espaldas, que fue detective antes de tomar ese nuevo trabajo, para que investigara la habitación, buscando alguna pista.

–Esto es grave… –comentó la castaña–. No parece solo un simple juego de escondidas.

–Mierda… –Miku ya sudaba de los nervios. Menos mal que usaba un baby doll rojo y nadie notaba su sudor–. ¿Éste día no podía empeorar?

–Encontré algo en su escritorio, Miku-san –Kasane Teto, que se había puesto a buscar también por la habitación de la rubia, se acercó a la presidenta con un pequeño papel entre sus dedos. La cara que tenía le dio un escalofrío corporal a la joven de cabellera larga–. Una carta para ti…

–¿Será de Rin?

Con los nervios y el miedo reflejados en su cara, la presidenta leyó la nota de la forma más lenta posible, como un niño que apenas sabe leer las vocales:

" _Querida Hatsune-san…_

 _La presente es para informarle que entre mis planes para el futuro no está casarme con un desconocido de 20 años que de seguro es un pedófilo pervertido. No desperdiciaré mi vida en eso; si tanto quiere salvar a la cuidad cásese usted con él, ¿no es mejor?. No creo que a su sirvienta y prometida Megurine-san le moleste eso si solo usará a ese hombre en su propio beneficio y no por amor. Porque para eso iba a usarme; no lo niegues porque sabes que es la cruda verdad._

 _Por eso me escapé con Gumi._

 _Y espero no volverlas a ver en mi vida._

– _Rin Kagamine."_

–¡SE ESCAPÓ! –el gritó invadió cada rincón de la mansión y todas se preocuparon cuando la joven de cabellera turquesa casi se desmaya por la noticia recibida en la carta–.

–Miku, cálmate –Teto la sacudió con fuerza de los hombros y le dio una corta cachetada para así calmarla–. Sabemos que es preocupante donde o qué le puede pasar a esa chica, ¡pero no solucionarás nada poniéndote a llorar como cuando vemos películas de terror en el cine!

–…Tienes razón –respiró profundo y se calmó un poco, y fue hasta los brazos de la peli rosada para que esta la terminara de calmar–. Pero de verdad estoy preocupada por ella.

–Enviamos a la policía a buscarla. Dudo que haya ido lejos –Luka acariciaba con suavidad los hombros y el cabello de su novia, y la menor finalmente podía respirar mucho más tranquila de saber que todo problema tenía solución–.

–¿Qué haría yo sin ustedes? –fue su comentario mientras cerraba los ojos para disfrutar de las caricias de la sirvienta de carácter amable–.

Y tal y como dijeron con anterioridad, enviaron a los policías a buscar a la princesa y a su amiga por varias partes de la cuidad, acompañados de Meiko que deseaba encontrar a la chica rubia. Aunque tenía el presentimiento de que una de las empleadas de Miku estaba detrás de todo eso; si quería buscar a su enamorada debía, más tarde, confirmar sus sospechas.

Le dolía mucho la cabeza al momento de abrir los ojos y notar que no estaba donde se suponía que debía estar. La habitación en donde Rin se encontraba era oscura y rústica, que le recordaba a su casa en la granja y otros recuerdos desagradables. Al parecer estaba sobre una cama individual y sola, y entonces recordó que unas personas la habían metido en un saco para enseguida desmayarla con un fuerte golpe en la cabeza. Si, efectivamente la cabeza tenía un ligero chichón y era una sensación molestosa.

Y pudo recordar algo. Cuando Gumi estaba amarrada y con la boca tapada y, al intentar desatarla, unas personas la metieron dentro de un saco y le golpeaban en la cabeza; luego de eso no recuerda nada más que la oscuridad.

–Eso significa que… –la pequeña rubia se asombró con sus propios pensamientos–. Me han secuestrado –buscó y examinó la habitación en busca de algo para escapar; la única salida que tenía era la puerta de metal pues no había ninguna otra cosa para huir de aquel lugar–. ¡Déjenme salir!

Su respuesta recibida fue un silencio abrumador, que le hizo pensar que tal vez estaba sola. No lo estaba en realidad; sus secuestradores Ruko y Ritsu estaban muy ocupados jugando póker como para darle importancia a los gritos de la Kagamine.

–¡Socorro! ¡Auxilio! ¡Sáquenme de aquí! ¡Por favor, que alguien me ayude! –esa era la voz de Rin resonando en la pequeña cabaña en que vivían los mayores. La ignoraban, como si sus gritos y llantos no les preocuparan en lo más mínimo–.

–¿Cuánto tiempo hay que dejarla aquí? –el travesti de cabello carmesí se atrevió a hacer esa pregunta a su acompañante, a sabiendas que le diría "tonto" o algo así–.

–Hasta que la jefa nos diga –era indirecta de que no tenía ni idea–.

–¿Y qué fue lo que hiciste con su amiga?

–Digamos que será comida para perros.

Tanto él como la pelinegra habían estado en prisión aunque ahora tenían libertad condicional. No conocía del todo a su acompañante, pero Ritsu sabía que Ruko había asesinado a varias personas para estar en prisión, y que por lo tanto no se preocuparía por la muerte de una chica más. Aunque a él si le asustaba eso. "Pobre chica", pensó Namine mientras calmaba a la otra por perder una ronda en lo que jugaban.

Gumi, en el muy oscuro sótano de la misma cabaña, seguía amarrada de brazos y piernas y con esa molestosa cinta cubriéndole la boca; más que preocupada por si misma se preguntaba por su mejor amiga. No era nada difícil escuchar los gritos de la misma pidiendo ayuda y, ¿para qué negarlo?, pensaba que la pobre Rin estaba siendo violada o que la estaban asesinando.

–¿Luego me tocará a mí? –era lo que pensaba la peli verde llorando muy angustiada–. Pero, me pregunto para quien trabajaran esos dos –si bien lo recordaba, habían mencionado durante el camino algo así como "la jefa estará muy contenta de nosotros"–. ¿Quién será la mente maestra detrás de todo esto?

Dejó de lado sus pensamientos para ver como el perro se acercaba hasta ella, el mismo perro castaño que la había llevado hacia esa trampa. La chica intentó alejarlo con movimientos bruscos e intentando golpearle, pero el mismo lo tomó como un juego o algo así pues se acercó a lamerle la cara y darle suaves mordeduras en los brazos y hombros. " _Hmph_!" fue lo único que pudo exclamar adolorida; si bien los mordiscos no eran bruscos, los colmillos caninos eran grandes, algo filosos y le hacían daño a su piel.

El perro paró cuando notó las lágrimas en los ojos contrarios deslizarse por las sonrojadas mejillas de Gumi. Las lamió, al igual que las zonas mordidas, para calmarla un poco del dolor que posiblemente la humana estaba sintiendo; y al terminar, se recostó a su lado mientras la veía.

–Este perro no es uno malo como yo creí. Tal vez solo ha sido entrenado para hacer esto –esos fueron los pensamientos de la peli verde viendo los ojos rubí del canino que tenía como acompañante–. Lástima que no puede ayudarme a desatar esos nudos.

Por muy extraño que parezca, no hizo mucha falta para que el perro le olfateara por todas partes y mordiera con suavidad sus manos, específicamente donde las sogas estaban. Y, alrededor de unos largos minutos, Gumi tenía las manos libres. Las mismas estaban babeadas y con leves marcas de mordiscos de perro, ¡pero era libre! ¡Y ahora podía huir con Rin lejos de esa fea cabaña!

–Gracias…–le agradeció al perro apenas terminó de desatar sus pies y quitarse (con mucho dolor) la cinta de la boca. Acarició la cabeza del mismo animal y planeaba la forma de huir de ese lugar…viva–.

Meiko no era muy confiada con lo que pasaba con respecto a lo de la princesa. En su cabeza no paraba la suposición de que una de las empleadas más cercanas a Miku era responsable de la desaparición; pero no tenía pruebas físicas de eso, y mucho menos quién de todas. Y estaba preocupada por la misma idea de que si no aparecía al final del día, Rin Kagamine sería catalogada como "desaparecida" y "fugitiva".

No quería hacer lo que haría a continuación, pero no tenía opción.

–¿Buscas un disfraz en específico? –cierta chica de ojos dorados se acercó a la castaña sonriente–. ¿Se le ofrece algo?

–Antes que nada, buenas tarde.

–Igualmente.

–Bien, no busco un disfraz de cosplay exactamente, Akita-san –la mujer de vestimenta roja respiró profundo antes de decir lo siguiente–: Quisiera que me "prestara" unos momentos a sus empleados Len y Gackupo.

A cabo de unos largos minutos intentando convencerla pero sin hacer ninguna mención de la desaparición de tercera persona, Neru cedió en permitirle estar con los chicos unos momentos, pero que volvieran lo más pronto posible. Al llegar al sótano de la tienda, Meiko vio a los empleados de la rubia almorzando fideos soba mientras conversaban de quien sabe qué.

– _Etto_ … Hola –saludó la castaña mientras bajaba las escaleras de madera clara hasta llegar a donde estaba el par–.

–Oye, ¿tú no eras esa mujer que acompañaba a la princesa? –Len tardó unos pocos segundos en recordar a su "gemela", y automáticamente, recordando el trato–. ¡No puede ser! ¡Esto debe ser un sueño! –sus celestes ojos brillaron con intensidad y casi se le lanza a su amigo peli morado en un abrazo–. ¿¡Oíste, Gackupo!? ¡Cantaré en la mansión de la presidenta!

–Verás… –Meiko se sintió un tanto incómoda por toda la felicidad que el menor expresaba, porque no venía exactamente por eso–.

–Pero espera, aun no estoy preparado –dijo el rubio sin escucharla siquiera. ¿Será que se callará en algún momento?–. Tengo que ir a mi casa, tal vez buscar algo más formal para ponerme- ¿¡De qué hablo!? No tengo ningún traje o kimono-

–¡Len! –ese fue Gakupo, quien finalmente le logró callar–.

–¿No es para cantar en su boda?

–Ojalá hubiese venido para eso, Len… –expresó decepcionada la mayor–. Rin ha desaparecido, y necesito que entre los dos me ayuden.

–¿Nosotros? –el sujeto que hoy vestía un hakama junto con un haori se señaló a sí mismo y luego a su compañero de trabajo–. No somos detectives ni nada de eso, ¿cómo podremos ayudarte?

–… Que Len se haga pasar por Kagamine Rin… –eso era lo incómodo. Y hasta pudo ver como el menor se sonrojaba y expresaba incomodidad en su rostro–.

–Sin faltarle el respeto, pero ¿se ha vuelto loca?

–Escuchen –dijo ella mucho más seria; si había algo que odiaba era que la llamaran loca–, en su habitación encontramos una nota de ella diciendo que escapó con Gumi, pero la carta era demasiado formal para ser de una chica de 14; creo que una de las mujeres que trabajan para Hatsune-san las habrán secuestrado para impedir la boda con Kaito-san.

–¿¡Gumi también!? –sin duda el hermanastro de Gumi se había preocupado también por su hermana; pueden no ser hermanos de sangre, pero la quería mucho. Se relajó cuando su mejor amigo le acarició la espalda en señal de que todo saldrá bien–.

–Si Len finge ser la princesa solo por un tiempo, podré investigar de su paradero y saber quién y en donde la tienen escondida.

–Fingir ser una chica... Fingir ser la prima de la presidenta… Fingir ser alguien que no soy y tomar el riesgo de ser descubierto… –la voz de Len era muy seca, casi que no expresaba emoción alguna, hasta que alzó la voz con enojo en lo siguiente que dijo–: ¡Me podrían meter en la cárcel! ¡Y solo porque usted lo hace por trabajo!

–¡No hago esto por trabajo!

Se calló enseguida y se cubrió los labios con un fuerte sonrojo en toda su cara. ¿De verdad dijo, indirectamente, que amaba y se preocupaba por la joven Rin? Bueno, era verdad que sentía algo por la misma chica al que apenas había conocido ayer, pero no esperaba decírselo a nadie. Gackupo y Len se habían asombrado un poco por las palabras de Meiko, pero no hicieron un comentario al respecto; por su parte, esperaron a que la misma terminara de hablar. Pero eso no pasó.

Len, en su mente, batallaba en tomar una decisión. Por una parte, estaba en "convertirse" en Rin Kagamine una temporada, hacer cosas de princesa (de las cuales no sabía absolutamente nada), conocer al extraño con que ella debía casarse, estar cerca de la presidenta, y tomar el riesgo de que tal vez lo descubran e ir a la cárcel, su mayor temor. Por otra parte, estaba en negar esa ayuda que podía darle a Meiko, seguir con su cotidiana vida, tal vez aumentando sus deudas y viviendo como un mendigo en las calles. En ambas opciones terminaría mal si lo peor llega a pasar, pero en una de esas opciones tenía más probabilidad de hacer un pequeño cambio en su vida, y no solo hablando de dinero sino hablando de ayudar a alguien.

–Lo que sea para ayudar a Gumi y a Rin –afirmó Len, sonriendo por tomar su decisión–. Cuenten conmigo.

* * *

NOTAS: _Hi_! Sí, sé que tardé un poco en actualizar pero bueno…vivir sin internet es un asco, y no tengo dinero suficiente para ir a un _cyber_. Y para colmo no pasé algunas materias en el liceo y debo ir a "repararlas" ( _fuck life and fuck high school_ )

Pero dejando el tema de un lado, ¿qué tal el capítulo de hoy? ¡Dejen, _please_ , su review con su respuesta; es gratis! : **3** En fin, sin más que decir, _good bye_!


	4. Capítulo 04

Capítulo 04

Era imposible que realmente sucediera eso. Es que… es que… ¿Cómo sería real el que estuviera dentro de la mansión de la presidenta Hatsune, durmiendo en la habitación de su "gemela" haciéndose pasar por ella? Y para no mejorar la situación, todo pasó en menos de una semana. La luz molesta del sol chocaba con sus ojos y era demasiada como para evitarla con las suaves sábanas…

–Esperen…

Len abrió los ojos lentamente para verse a sí mismo con un pijama rosada clara, en una cama de tamaño matrimonial, y en una habitación más grande que incluso su propio departamento (en el cual no estaba). Le dolía un poco la cara, tal vez por intentar por horas la noche anterior quitarse el maquillaje de la forma menos femenina posible. Gackupo estaba a su lado, pero en la cama individual que acompañaba la habitación de colores pastel. Poco a poco, recordó todo lo sucedido el día anterior.

***FLASHBACK***

–Aprovechemos que nadie está aquí –dijo la castaña Meiko abriendo las puertas de entrada de la mansión de la presidenta–.

–Tengo un mal presentimiento –dijo el rubio un poco nervioso. Había aceptado hace algún tiempo atrás que era homosexual, pero eso no significaba que fuera un chico afeminado; y sabía que se sentiría raro usando ropa de chica–.

Era de esperarse que los dos chicos quedaran asombrados viendo la magnífica mansión en la que vivía su presidenta peli turquesa, yendo de un punto a otro, viendo los detalles como cuadros o esculturas, preguntando por esto o aquello… Meiko rápidamente había perdido la paciencia pero solo se limitó a apresurar a los chicos hacia la habitación vintage de Megpoid Gumi y Kagamine Rin.

Len se detuvo un corto momento mientras revisaba una foto en particular de su desaparecida amiga. Rin, en esa foto muy reciente, aparecía sentada encima del motor de un auto mientras posaba como modelo y se veía muy sexy para no tener "figura femenina" y vestir con jardineras y ropa holgada; y tenía escrito en una esquina de la foto "feliz cumpleaños # 14".

–Me asombra en serio que no sean gemelos –dijo Meiko al ver la foto junto con el menor de todos, y sonriendo–. Su parecido es extraordinario.

–Pero yo soy hombre.

–Eso es un problema fácil de solucionar.

La mujer revisó dentro de los armarios algún vestido o prenda de vestir que usa Rin, mientras Len consolaba a un deprimido Gackupo, quien abrazaba y miraba el celular de su hermanastra con mucha tristeza.

–Tengo miedo de que algo pueda pasarle o haberle pasado –murmuraba a la vez que desbloqueaba el teléfono y revisaba algunas imágenes. Casi todas eran para echarse a reír una buena hora, pero el peli morado no parecía estar de humor para ello; de hecho, era suerte pura que las imágenes le hicieran sacar una mueca que simulaba una sonrisa–. Deseo que esté bien…

–Ella estará bien –Len se había sentado al lado suyo mientras permitía que el mismo recostara su cabeza entre las piernas del rubio oji azul–. Apenas la conozco, pero recuerdo que me dijiste que era más valiente que tu; incluso cuando se había dedicado a jugar _Five Nights at Freddy's_ desde las 12 hasta las 06am para demostrar su valentía.

–Tienes razón… –rió bajo, recordando esa noche en que tampoco durmió por los gritos de la peli verde–. Gritaba como loca pero pasó los 4 juegos la misma noche.

–Sin mencionar –agregó Len– que estamos en el siglo 21; el siglo donde las mujeres son igual o más rudas que los hombres… O al menos la mayoría.

La charla se había vuelto interesante y graciosa, y hubiesen seguido hablando de no ser porque Meiko había llegado con varias prendas de vestir de Rin para que su "hermano" se las probara. Y mientras iban prenda por prenda, descubrieron algo asombroso del cuerpo del _shota_ : que los vestidos que mejor le quedaban eran los largos, de corte princesa, que parecían tener un toque gótico; los otros eran bonitos también, pero los largos eran mejores.

–Pareces de verdad una chica.

–Gackupo –Len estaba sonrojado hasta las orejas y hacía un puchero gracioso–, hazme el favor de callarte –pero, como era de esperarse, el otro chico seguía–.

–Hasta tu voz parece de una chica. Una chica algo ronca o algo así.

–Deja de joderme, maldito –fue ahí que todo rastro de feminidad se fue a la mierda–.

–Será mejor que evites decir esas cosas –recomendó Meiko incómoda; si bien ella no tenía problemas con que un adolescente diga groserías, era horrible "ver a una chica con un lindo vestido decir tal vulgaridad"; para algo las princesas en la antigüedad no decían nada de eso–.

–Pero ese otro problema –el rubio se sentó al borde de la cama matrimonial (que era como sentarse en una nube) de una forma nada femenina–: no sé cómo debería actuar Rin, o mejor dicho, una princesa. Pasé casi toda mi vida rodeado de hombres y no sé mucho de ellas.

"Otras horas más de tortura", pensaba Len. Meiko se pasó unas buenas horas de enseñarle lo básico que hacen las chicas y las princesas, y sólo lo básico; tampoco que la rubia de su amada era la más femenina y delicada del planeta, pero tenía su toque. Y justo a tiempo terminaron de dar su lección, pues parecía que la dueña de la mansión había llegado.

–Ya casi finaliza el día. No quiero que mi prima esté desaparecida –Miku parecía que en cualquier momento rompería en llanto. Parecía más su madre sobre-protectora o hermana sobre-protectora que su prima–.

–¡Está aquí! –afirmó Meiko corriendo deprisa hacia su jefa, quien estaba acompañada de sus otras dos empleadas de cabello rosado–. Digo… –tosió un poco y recobró un poco la postura–, _Rin_ volvió; está en su habitación.

Casi a la velocidad de _Sonic The Hedgehog_ , la peli turquesa corrió hacia la mencionada habitación y se encontró con nadie más ni nadie menos que a _Rin Kagamine_. Usaba un vestido negro de estilo gótico que cubría mayor parte de su cuerpo, medias largas de color negro, zapatos de plataforma del mismo oscuro color, hasta el maquillaje era a base de delineador y labial negro; parecía una muñeca de porcelana. _Rin_ iba acompañada de un chico de cabello morado largo que vestía un yukata de color claro que parecía ser ex-novio de Megurine Luka (por la cara de enfado que la misma traía al verlo); era Len, para aclarar, pero solo Gackupo y Meiko lo sabían.

–¡Rin! –la presidenta de 16 años se lanzó a sus brazos en un abrazo algo fuerte, expresando cuanto la había extrañado y preocupado. En serio, la sirvienta de cabello rosa pastel tenía mucha suerte en casarse con la dulce Miku Hatsune–. ¡Te extrañé tanto! ¿Dónde habías estado? ¡Me tenías muy preocupada!

–… –Len se había quedado unos minutos en silencio, buscando qué responder con exactitud–. …Lo siento –fue lo primero que dijo, actuaba tan bien que parecía de verdad arrepentido–. …Nunca debí de haberme ido…

–Solo prométeme que nunca volverás a irte –y lo abrazó de nuevo, mucho más relajada y tranquila que antes; confiando de nuevo en que su _prima_ cumplirá su promesa–. Pero también quisiera que me perdonaras; ya sabes, por lo de la boda –Len solo asintió en respuesta–, y creo que me parece justo que Kaito venga mañana para que lo conozcas mejor. ¿Te parece bien?

– _Etto_ … ¿Mañana?

–Rin, cariño, que bueno que hayas vuelto, pero si me lo permiten… –esa fue la mujer que poseía dos taladros como peinado, Kasane Teto–, debo irme para ocuparme de unos asuntos en mi casa.

Se fue muy tranquila fuera de la mansión, sin levantar sospechas en nadie salvo en Meiko. Si bien recordaba, la peli fucsia ese día llevaba unas botas marrones que estaban ligeramente sucias de lodo; habían pocos lugares que poseían lodo, y eso era fuera de la cuidad. "¿Qué hará Teto-san en el bosque?", pensó la mujer de vestimenta provocativa y roja.

–Meiko-san, ¿a dónde vas? –la mencionada detuvo su andar cuando la peli rosada de Luka la sujeto del hombro y dijo eso–. Tienes que contarle a Hatsune-san cómo encontraste a Rin.

–Tu ex, Gackupo, sabe –y se fue tranquila pero persiguiendo a la otra peli rosada–.

–Bien –la personalidad de la "cabello de pulpo" era muy amable y tranquila, así que era un poco bastante extraño verla con el ceño fruncido y hablar con mucho carácter al joven peli morado–, Gackupo, dinos cómo fue que consiguieron a Rin.

–C-claro que les diré lo que pasó… –sonó nervioso; temía de Luka cuando esta sacaba su lado más frio de personalidad y lo usaba solo con él ("no fue para tanto la ruptura", pensaba el oji azul mayor; "se supone que yo debería estar molesto con ella pero es al revés"). Y, para colmo, Meiko los dejó solos, con una historia inexistente que contar. Quizás ese día no podía empeorar–.

***FLASHBACK END***

–Creí que soñaba, ¡pero todo esto es real!

–Hazme un pequeño favor y no grites, Le- –el peli morado logró ver, aun borrosamente, como su mejor amigo le cubría la boca con ambas manos–.

– _Shh_ … Gackupo –dijo tan bajo que solo el mencionado podía escuchar–, recuerda que seguimos en la mansión. Nadie debe saber que soy yo –se sentó de nuevo al escuchar como alguien tocaba la puerta–. Pase…

No era nadie de suma importancia. Solo era la sirvienta y prometida de la presidenta, que venía con una bandeja para el desayuno para ambos presentes. Parecían ser algo dulce; el olor embriagaba sus fosas nasales.

–¿A qué se refería con eso de "creí que estaba soñando"? –preguntó curiosa la peli rosada mientras caminaba hacia el rubio–. ¿Sucedió algo?

–No, no, nada –sonrió y se cubrió un poco con las sábanas para evitar que la mayor viera que no poseía nada de pecho–. _It's_ _okay_.

– _Ohayo_ ~ –agregó el oji azul mayor sonriente. Sin importar lo que sea que le haya hecho su ex Luka, o con quien sea que la mujer lo haya engañado, él la seguiría tratando como una buena amiga. Aunque la misma no piense lo mismo–.

–Traje su desayuno, Rin-san –Luka ignoró al sujeto vestido con yukata para dedicarle toda su atención a _la princesa_ –. Espero que lo disfrute.

–¿Desayuno en la cama?

–¿Eso le incomoda?

–No no no… –dijo inmediatamente Len, al notar la preocupación de la dulce sirvienta–. Está bien, muchas gracias –finalmente pudo admirar que era el desayuno: unos waffles bañados en miel, un té de manzanilla, algunas galletas con chispas de chocolate… El oji azul menor no sabía con exactitud si el desayuno era de tipo estadounidense–. Se ve delicioso… Tome uno.

–¿Yo? –Luka se señaló a sí misma levemente ruborizada–. No puedo, princesa.

–¡Claro que puedes! O al menos comparta esto con Hatsune-san –y le entregó sonriendo dos galletas–. Insisto.

–Co-como diga, _my lady_ –tomó mucho más sonrojada las galletas ofrecidas, planeando cómo acercarse a su dormilona prometida de pelo turquesa y desayunar con ella–. Se le oye un poquito ronca, le voy preparando un baño y un té para que se sienta mejor.

–¡Gracias!

Ambos chicos compartieron el desayuno juntos, puesto que Luka no quiso servirle algo de comida a su ex. Pero se retiró con una sonrisa traviesa; era hora de asustar a la presidenta, un poco.

El perro ese era demasiado cariñoso y parecía ansioso de querer jugar a lo que sea con su amiga peli verde ya libre. Movía la cola mientras jadeaba con la lengua afuera y miraba fijamente a Gumi. La misma chica miraba con sumo cuidado debajo de la puerta, esperando que sus secuestradores quedaran dormidos (o dormidas, sean lo que sean esos dos) o que fueran a otra habitación para finalmente poner en marcha su plan. Era muy sencillo: abriría la puerta, lanzaría la pelota que tenía entre sus manos para que así el perro le sirviera de distracción, abriría la puerta en donde estaba Rin, y huirían ya sea corriendo o conduciendo ilegalmente un auto; a estas alturas, escapar de cualquier forma era prioridad.

–Bueno, amiguito… –susurró llamando al canino. No sabía su nombre porque el animal no poseía collar; traía un suéter rojo y una camisa negra debajo, pero no un collar–. Espero que esto funcione.

Abrió deprisa la puerta y lanzó con furia la pelota, logrando así que el perro corriera a por la misma. Se oyó enseguida algunos muebles caerse y las quejas de Ruko.

–¡Rook, quítate de encima de mí! ¡Ritsu, no seas marica y ayúdame a quitarme este sarnoso de encima! –que se note su amor por el pobre animal. Nótese el sarcasmo–.

–¡Está muy pesado! –que quejaba el peli rojo travesti intentando en vano sacar al perro de su acompañante asesina–.

–¡30kg no es tanto peso! ¡Tú problema es que eres débil!

–¿¡Y qué te esperabas de un traficante travesti como yo!?

Pero antes de seguir con la discusión, oyeron como la puerta principal era cerrada de golpe y a los segundos, escucharon el sonido del motor de un auto encenderse. Debía ser una jodida broma. Y una de muy mal gusto. De seguro el perro no se comió a la peli verde, esta logró desatarse de alguna santa forma, liberó no solo al perro sino también a la princesa. Sí, oyeron al auto arrancar; ya era oficial. Valieron madres y sus "prisioneras" escaparon.

–Nuestra jefa nos matará…

–Digámosle que mate primero a este sarnoso –el perro de nombre Rook solo lamió contento la cara de su hermafrodita amo/ama, obviamente no entendiendo que el de pelo negro le insultaba–.

Gumi miró a Rin otra vez mientras conducía de la forma más terrible posible; la rubia tenía el rostro un poco pálido, los ojos rojos e hinchados como si hubiese llorado por horas, su precioso cabello estaba hecho una melena despelucada de león juntado con un moño blanco. Le daba mucha tristeza ver así a su amiga de la infancia en esas condiciones; le recordaba cuando iba a visitarla al campo y la encontraba en esas condiciones o siendo maltratada por la propia Lily Kagamine.

–¿Puedo preguntar qué te hicieron? –no quería que Rin siguiera llorando o volviera a llorar, solo quería ayudarla a hacerla sentir mejor. Hablando por supuesto, mientras manejaba como ebria el vehículo de color plateado–.

–Nada.

–¿No mientes?

–Nunca te mentiría.

Casi chocaba con un árbol o con varios, y muchas veces corrían el riesgo de volcarse, pero el ambiente dentro del auto era bastante tranquilo y tenso, ni gritaban cuando "casi pierden la vida" al casi chocar con una mujer que manejaba en moto hacia la cabaña de los secuestradores. Por supuesto que no prestaron atención a ese detalle tan importante.

–¿Quieres discutir sobre eso?

–¿Me vez con cara de querer charlar? –si, Rin sonó algo grosera en ese momento, pero sinceramente no tenía ni las ganas ni la capacidad de desahogar todos los sentimientos de enojo, odio y miedo en los momentos en los que se sintió de nuevo en casa: su mayor pesadilla–. Si me disculpas, quisiera dormir.

–Claro, hazlo que quieres –fue la respuesta de Gumi. Mientras hacía un esfuerzo sobre humano intentando conducir en el bosque, a oscuras, e intentando llegar a la cuidad, parecía una loca pero igual Rin parecía cómoda siendo la copiloto que dormía–. Te despierto cuando lleguemos…

–Gracias.

La mujer en la moto no era nadie más ni nadie menos que la secretaria de Miku, Kasane Teto. Había casi sufrido un accidente automovilístico de no ser porque se pudo salir de la carretera; pero juró notar que era el auto de sus "empleados de dudosa sexualidad". Ruko y Ritsu sabían conducir muy bien y nunca bebían; algo muy malo debía de estar pasando. Ya tenía el presentimiento de que estaban metiendo la pata como siempre. Y la peli roja tomaría las cartas en el asunto.

Apenas llegó a la cabaña y entró directamente a la sala, la mayoría de los muebles estaban tirados en el piso y olía horrible, como a comida quemada. No había que hacer esfuerzo alguno para escuchar unos ronquidos tan falsos que hasta un tonto con retraso mental diría "yo no me la creo".

–Oh, jefa –apareció la pelinegra con un delantal puesto y sucio, y la cara llena de baba de perro–. Qué bueno que haya llegado, pero debió avisar, ¿no le parece?

–¿Dónde está su auto?

–Ritsu salió a comprar la cena; la que preparé se quemó –enserio, ¿quién se creería esa tremenda mentira?–. De seguro usted lo olió, ¿verdad?

–Estaba muy cerca de chocarme alguien que maneja horrible y tenía el mismo auto.

" _Holy shit!_ ", pensó la hermafrodita. Sabía que tarde o temprano serían descubiertos, pero el que no arriesga no gana. Sabía también que el travesti encerrado en el cuarto donde antes estaba la princesa actuaba 90 000 000 veces peor que su propia persona.

–¿Dónde está Rin-chan? –ya sabía que mentían, pero quería averiguar qué tan retrasados estaban sus empleados–.

–Durmiendo en su cuarto –se atrevió a sujetar del hombro a la mujer de ojos carmín cuando esta última avanzaba a pasos fuertes hacía la ya dicha habitación. Teto no le llegaba, de estatura, ni por el busto, pero le intimidaba bastante su duro carácter; su piel se volvió de gallina al encontrarse con los ojos de la misma Prima del Diablo (un cariñoso apodo dado a Teto Kasane)–. Jefa, no creo que deba despertarla violarla ya; a estado un buen rato gritando y pienso que lo mejor es dejarla en paz por hoy.

–¿Te he dicho alguna vez que tu opinión vale tan poco como tu dignidad? –ese comentario dolió en el _kokoro_ roto de Ruko. Pero valiéndole poco los sentimientos de su empleado/a hermafrodita, abrió la puerta de metal de una patada–.

–¿Quién interrumpe mi sueño? –Namine hizo un nulo esfuerzo en imitar la dulce voz de la rubia y con la mano hizo un vago intento de hacer la seña de "largo de aquí"–.

Aquello último fue la gota que derramó el vaso de poca paciencia que no tenía la mujer de 30 o 31 de años. Gritó todas groserías e insultos del mundo y que conocía, asustando incluso al perro Rook que quería darle la bienvenida a la jefa de su dueña. Teto tomó las sábanas de la cama y las lanzó lejos del alcance de travesti, quien suplicaba por su vida junto con Ruko.

–¡USTEDES SON MÁS RETRASADOS DE LO QUE PENSABA! ¡YA ENTIENDO CÓMO RIN-CHAN SE LES PUDO ESCAPAR!

Estaba tan cerca de darles una buena golpiza para que buscaran una clase de "como nunca mentirle a Teto" o, mejor aun "cómo recuperar tu dignidad después de trabajar para Teto" (si, un título muy largo). Pero un sonido de alguien quejándose del dolor y unos barriles cayéndose fueron los milagrosos sonidos para hacerle saber a la peli roja que había alguien espiando.

Meiko, que había seguido a la secretaria de la presidenta, había caído en una trampa de osos en el que le dañaba la pierna hasta hacerla sangrar. Estaba consciente de que el grito fue lo suficientemente fuerte para escuchar unos pasos viniendo hacia donde estaba la mujer de vestimenta roja. Si, adivinó: Teto estaba frente de ella con fingido asombro y con una sonrisa malvada plasmada en el rostro.

–Meiko, que gusto verte por aquí.

–¿Cuáles son tus intenciones? –ahogó un grito de dolor cuando la trampa para animales se "enterró" más en su piel, y salía un poco más de sangre; ya tenía un pequeño charco ensuciando su ropa y piel–. ¿Qué buscas hacer con Rin?

–Utilizarla, por supuesto –no mentía con ello. Le valían madres que la menor supiera la verdad–. El plan es muy largo de explicar, pero te diré que después de que sea presidenta, tu dulce niñita de dorada cabellera y celestes iris será totalmente mía.

–¿Cómo te atreves? Miku es tu mejor amiga.

–Mi mejor amiga está bajo tierra por su culpa. Perder las elecciones contra una menor hizo que mi amada Zatsune se quitara la vida –rió bajo, como si viera algo gracioso–. Y tanto Miku como tú van a pagar: tú por entrometida.

Y vio con mucha gracia como la Sakine era atada fuertemente de la espalda por el hermafrodita de ojos bicolor y obligada a tragar una botella de tequila por el travesti. Menos mal que conocía tan bien a Meiko para saber su única debilidad: las bebidas alcohólicas. Rió un poco al ver a la castaña luchar por escapar, quitarse tanto las sogas, la tequila y la trampa para animales… Era imposible teniendo a tan buenos empleados (por lo menos ahora) bajo su poder. Meiko sintió su vista borrosa por el dulce manjar de la tequila y sus saladas lágrimas caer por su rostro; ya no le importaba el dolor del arma filosa, o volver a convertirse en alcohólica después de eso, inclusive le daba lo mismo salir viva o no de todo ese extraño rollo; solo quería que su dulce Rin estuviera a salvo de esa malvada mujer.

–Lo siento, Rin… –pensó antes de desmayarse, y viendo, entre lágrimas, sangre y tequila, como Teto daba una orden más a sus empleados–:

–Más le vale no arruinarla esta vez.

* * *

 **NOTAS** : ¡Muy buenas a todos! Tardé un poco, sí, lo sé, pero el liceo me tiene _full_ de tareas y como mi lapto se dañó debo usar la de mi madre; "¡apágala ya!", es está gritando en estos momentos y desde hace varios días. Como sea… sé que a nadie les interesa mis problemas así que seré clara en la siguiente propuesta: planeo, que al finalizar este fanfic, suba unos extras con _lemon_ (yo se que quieren **XD** ), y también que este fanfic planeo subirlo a **Wattpad** más adelante (y ahí contendrá las imágenes de la descripción de las casa, mansiones, ropa…, que por cierto, no serán de mi propiedad).

Como sea… ¡Nos vemos pronto!


	5. Capítulo 05

Capítulo 05

–¿Qué hacen aquí? –el guardia nocturno se había extrañado que a media noche unas chicas llegaran a la mansión de la presidenta por la cual trabajaba. El auto parecía haber sufrido algunos choques, estaba rayado de una forma exagerada y tenía algo de lodo en las ruedas; sin olvidar mencionar que las conductoras olían horriblemente a baba de perro. De seguro ambas estaban borrachas–.

–Por favor, déjenos pasar. Soy Gumi y ella es la princesa Rin –dijo la peliverde algo mareada por el reciente y fuerte choque que tuvieron hace unos minutos. Pero había llegado vivas, y era lo más importante–.

–Sí, claro –dijo con sarcasmo el guardia–. Y yo soy Leon Scott Kennedy. La princesa Rin ha llegado esta tarde al castillo y ahora mismo está durmiendo en su habitación.

–¿Cómo que…? –la rubia se incorporó en su asiento a la vez que miraba confusa al guardia. ¿Otra Rin ocupaba su lugar? ¿Otra chica vivía junto con su prima de 16 años, la dulce sirvienta de pelo de pulpo, y SU Meiko?–. ¿Cómo que otra princesa?

–Mejor váyanse por las buenas antes de que avise a la policía que dos borrachas menores de edad están en propiedad privada.

–¿¡Cómo se atreve a levantarme la voz!? –Rin explotó en enojo al ser llamada de esa forma; ni que estuvieran locas. Sí, estaban despeinadas, el vehículo estaba hecho un desastre total, y ellas olían no muy bien, pero no estaban locas; tan solo escaparon del hogar de sus secuestradores–.

–¡Largo de aquí! –tenía un arma de fuego entre sus manos, y solo para asustarlas las apuntó con la escopeta; estaba contra los principios del guardia de nombre Yuma lastimar a una chica–. ¡AHORA!

No tuvieron otra opción, y furiosas y tristes dejaron la hermosa mansión en la colina donde vivía Hatsune Miku. Nada era justo ni tenía sentido: primero se llevan a Rin al hogar de la presidenta más joven de la historia, luego es secuestrada sin razón alguna, y ahora al volver había una intrusa haciéndose pasar por la misma Kagamine.

–Tendrán algo conmigo… –murmuró la ultima mencionada mientras se abrazaba a sí misma. Hacía mucho frío para ser verano–.

–Simplemente son gente tonta –estacionaron (corrección: chocaron) cerca de un árbol algo lejano a la ciudad y cada quien dormiría en sus respectivos asientos; claro, apagaron al pobre vehículo casi defectuoso–. Luego, mañana, vamos a casa de mi hermano a pedir un baño y volvemos a la mansión. ¿Te parece bien?

–Si… –se colocó en posición fetal para tener un poco más de calor–. De todas formas, no quiero despertarlo a media noche.

–Como sea… Solo descansemos.

Hoy era el tan ansiado día en que el tal Shion Kaito vendría y el pobre Len no podía estar más nervioso. No por el hecho de conocer a alguien nuevo haciéndose pasar por Rin Kagamine, era el temor a ser descubierto. ¿Quién sabía qué era ese hombre? Parecía que todos los conocían dentro de la mansión, de todas formas era parte de la política y era un príncipe, pero el rubio no sabía de su existencia hasta hace unas pocas horas (ni siquiera su mejor amigo Gackupo, que al ser un adulto de 20 años debía estar al tanto de todo lo que ocurre).

–Len, cálmate… –el mayor intentaba detener al más joven, que andaba de un lado a otro y revisaba constantemente a través de la ventana–. Todo saldrá bien, estoy contigo. No te harán nada si te protejo.

–Ni que fueras mi novio –mordía con suavidad sus largas uñas pintadas de negro. Se tomó la molestia de dedicarle horas a vestirse "muy formal" para el futuro esposo de la su "gemela", incluyendo pintarse las uñas; tanto tiempo para que quedaran bien y arruinaba la pintura con sus mordiscos–. Gackupo, estamos fritos. Me descubrirán. Iremos a la cárcel en dos minutos…

–No pasará nada de eso.

–Y Meiko no ha aparecido o llamado siquiera. Tengo miedo cometer algún error-

Mantuvo la boca cerrada al escuchar como alguien entraba de improviso de la habitación de _Rin_. No era nadie más ni nadie menos que Kasane Teto, sonriendo con sinceridad y aproximándose a donde estaban ambos.

–¡Rin, mi princesita tan linda! –dijo feliz, ruborizando a Len–. Los vestidos negros te quedan de maravilla, muñequita~

–Con todo respeto, Kasane-san, pero hace sonrojar a mi amiga.

–¿Y usted quién es? –contestó la mujer, sintiéndose ofendida y solo expresándolo cruzándose de brazos–.

–Es el hermano de Gumi; Gackupo Kamui –dijo el menor, incómodo pero serio–. Ella estará ausente unos días; enfermó.

–¡Ah, nunca me dijiste eso! –entre algunas risas, la peli fucsia se atrevió a tomar de la mano a _la menor_ –. En fin, a lo que venía, pastelito, era que Kaito-san llegará en unos pocos minutos y debes esperarlo abajo. Me mandaron a buscarte junto a tu "caballero de compañía".

– _Etto_ …

Solo se dejó llevar por la mujer mayor mientras el peli morado los seguía por detrás en total silencio. En el salón principal ya estaban todas las demás mujeres con una sonrisa cubriendo la mayor parte de su cara al ver a _una Rin_ tan bien vestida. "Es una ocasión especial", dijo Len, "y quiero probar cosas nuevas"; con eso, la charla acabó. Escucharon el sonido de un auto estacionar y los nervios de Len no podían ser más grandes; mordiéndose las uñas era la única forma de poder mantenerse "tranquilo" pero no podía frente a la tan elegante Miku, que vestía un coqueto vestido corto gris que destacaba su cuerpo triangular.

–¡Pasa! –fueron las únicas palabras que dijo la peli turquesa al escuchar a alguien tocando el timbre–.

Se esperaba un hombre con traje o yukata o usando ropa normal como mínimo; no a un cosplayer del príncipe de Altea, Marth (de _Fire Emblem_ ). Era raro, pero el chico era atractivo tras esa armadura y esa larga capa que tenía como disfraz; Len lo supo apenas lo vio. Sentía sus mejillas arder levemente pues ¡joder! "¡Sólo mírenlo".

–¡Kaito! ¡Bienvenido! –la peli turquesa lo abrazó amistosamente, siendo correspondida al instante por el chico cosplayer; parecían ser muy buenos de toda la vida–. Lindo cosplayer el que haces hoy.

–Gracias –dijo él. Incluso su voz era envidiable y hermosa–. Me gusta venir de visita. Y En fin, cambiando un poco el tema… –no tuvo necesidad de terminar de hablar pues la presidenta comprendió. Lo guió hasta donde estaba un sonrojado y (algo) nervioso de Len–.

–Ella es mi prima _Kagamine Rin_ , tu _prometida_ –sonrió al ver al caballeroso peli azul besar con suavidad la mano enguatada de _la_ _rubia_ y el rubor de la misma. Ningún maquillaje podría ocultar ese adorable sonrojo–. Rin, él es Shion Kaito.

–Puedes decirme Kaito.

–A-a mí dime Le- –se interrumpió a si mismo antes de decir "A mí dime Len"–. Dime Rin –rió algo nervioso deslizando su cabello detrás de su oreja–.

–Yo soy Kamui Gackupo –"gracias, Gackupo. Me salvaste de decir algo tonto", pensó el rubio sintiendo alivio por primera vez en el día. Vio como el peli morado se presentaba y el chico cosplayer correspondía al saludo amistosamente e iniciando una cómoda conversación corta (en la que alagaban la vestimenta del contrario)–.

Todos los presentes sonrieron cuando el peli azul volvió a dirigir su atención a _la joven rubia_ , invitándole rápidamente a pasear dentro de la mansión. Le hubiese gustado ir a la ciudad, pero después de saber "la fuga" que hizo su _misma prometida_ hacía apenas el día anterior todos preferían que no saliera de la mansión por una corta temporada. Pero eso no importaba; ¡Len estaba en una cita con un chico muy guapo!

Ese Kaito era un chico muy atractivo, amable, simpático, muy caballeroso… Pensaba, por su vestimenta, que era solo un friki sin vida social o un otako*; pero ese chico tenía un buen físico y una gran personalidad. ¿Demasiado bueno para ser verdad? Muy probable, pero no le importaba en absoluto.

–¿Siempre andas siendo cosplay? –quiso saber el joven Len, caminado con cierta torpeza. ¿Qué esperar de alguien que nunca había usado tacón?–.

–Muchas veces –afirmó el peli azul–.

–¿Y cómo eres tú detrás del disfras?

–Eso pocos lo saben. Y a pocos me refiero a mi mejor amiga Miku-chan.

–¿Sólo ella? –vio como el mayor asentía sonriente, ¿ni sus padres sabían? Vaya hombre…–.

–Más que nada para no conseguirme con paparazzis ni nada de eso. Ser una imagen política es un poco difícil; cuesta estar solo un momento a solas.

No le creía. Len suponía que la razón de que ese tal Kaito por usar cosplay como ropa diaria debía de ser por algún trauma psicológico o algo así. Pues pronto le sacaría la verdad de su boca. Porque no quería enamorarse de un príncipe de Altea.

–Oye, Miku-chan me dijo que te gustaba cantar. ¿Te apetece cantar un poco conmigo?

–Claro –contestó Len con una sonrisa verdadera en su rostro–.

Si. Sin dudar descubriría al verdadero Kaito Shion. Aunque claro, había un gran problema con respecto a descubrir al verdadero Kaito.

" _Jamás me amaría por lo que soy. Por lo que soy en verdad"._

A pesar de ese pensamiento que no dejaba la mente del rubio en paz, eso no evitó que tuviera una buena cita dentro de la mansión con un hombre atractivo. Incluso sin su disfraz, era un verdadero príncipe. Más que nada la cita consistió en charlas normales, buscando aprender más del otro. De vez en cuando, el mismo peli azul le regalaba un beso en la mejilla afirmando que podía ser algo cursi y que era algo demasiado cariñoso; acción que a _la_ _princesa_ no le molestaba en absoluto, admitiendo que nunca estuvo con alguien que le hiciera sentir tan especial. Kaito tenía un no sé qué que le hacía al rubio olvidar momentáneamente (varias veces, de hecho) que debía actuar como la misma Rin Kagamine. Gracias al cielo que el peli azul era un poco inocente para darse cuenta de aquello.

Para finalizar la cita, hora en la que el cielo se tornaba de hermosos tonos naranjas, azules, rosados y el sol se ocultaba en el horizonte, ambos estaban en el jardín. Como se dijo con anterioridad, ese jardín estaba dentro de paredes de vidrio y bajo un tejado tipo bóveda también de vidrio, dejando gran paso de luz natural y permitiendo el paisaje que la pareja prometida admiraba abrazados entre sí. El aroma a flores volvían el momento simplemente perfecto.

–¿Te digo algo? –murmuró Len, dejando descansar su cabeza en el hombro del mayor, y aspirando un poco de su olor–. Este es uno de los mejores momentos de mi vida. Uno de los paisajes más hermosos que he visto.

Ambos chicos se miraron a los ojos. Los iris del menor que tenía solo unos 14 años eran del un hermoso color celeste que el mismo cielo envidiaría, mientras que los de Kaito eran un brillante tono zafiro. Era imposible no sonrojarse pues los zafiros de Shion hipnotizaban con la mirada a cualquiera; y por eso mismo _la rubia_ desvió la mirada, avergonzado. Su rubor se incrementó ligeramente al escuchar una suave risa del más alto.

–Voy a confesarte algo. Nunca había sentido algo así por alguien –dijo Kaito, tomando con caballerosidad la pequeña mano derecha del chico que vestía cual muñeca gothic lolita–. Eres tal como me imaginé: _sincera_ , _auténtica_ , no necesitas fingir nada para agradarle a alguien. Eso me gusta mucho de ti –sonrió viendo como su acompañante desviaba la mirada constantemente, a la vez que su rostro era igual a un tomate–. Mi _princesita_ … Nos vemos mañana.

Se atrevió a besar los labios pintados de negro de Len, asombrado al menor. Sin embargo, fue correspondido al instante y abrazado del cuello, volviendo el beso romántico y un poco más profundo. No necesitaban verse a los ojos, solo debían disfrutar los labios contrarios; el rubio supo que Kaito sabía un poco a helado de vainilla por el postre que habían comido hace rato. Un delicioso Banana Split. Al separarse, el más alto sonrió con sinceridad y se despidió besando de nuevo el dorso de la mano contraria.

Gackupo llegó en menos de un minuto. Había sido testigo del aquella última escena del beso y estaba feliz por su joven mejor amigo, pues Kaito parecía ser el indicado para él. Puede ser que el príncipe nunca lo supiera, pero el tal Shion se había enamorado de Len haciéndose pasar por Rin Kagamine, quien seguía desaparecida. Tal vez por eso Len parecía a punto de llorar; aun así, el peli morado no pudo evitar preocuparse.

–"Sincera, auténtica…" –murmuró el más bajo imitando a Kaito, cubriéndose los labios, como si ocultara la mueca de tristeza auténtica–. "… No necesitas fingir nada agradarle a alguien" –respiró profundo, y miró a su mejor amigo–. Gackupo, las chicas y Meiko están desaparecidas; estoy preocupado por ellas-

–Tranquilo, todo saldrá bien.

–Y tenemos un nuevo problema –y dijo la peor noticia que Gackupo pudo haber escuchado ese día; definitivamente esto era muy malo–: estoy enamorado de Kaito Shion.

 **NOTAS** : *Otako: En el extranjero (hablo de América, Europa u otros países que no sean Japón), otako es un término usado para referirse a verdaderos antisociales que no trabajan, ni estudian, ni van con sus amigos y demás… solo por estar viendo anime o haciendo cualquier cosa relacionada con su _hobby_. (Lo siguiente lo digo con todo respeto y sin ofender a nadie) Y no, nadie de estos lectores y lectoras lo es, porque a diferencia de ellos, nosotros tenemos otras cosas que hacer.

Hola a todos y todas (me pregunto si un fundashi está leyendo este fic **·w·** ). Sé que tardé mucho en actualizar, aunque tengo miles de excusas para justificarme, mejor doy una disculpa directa; supongo que ya deben de hacer una idea de qué pasaba en mi vida. Como sea… Espero que les haya gustado este capítulo que, por varios motivos, no quedé muy inspirada. ¡Len y Kaito ya se conocieron, y nuestro shota favorito ya cayó en sus redes! **3** Pobrecito… Y Rin… parece que el mundo va contra ella; ¿quién quiere darle un abrazo a ambos?

Por cierto, en caso de los que dejan reviews, yo no respondo en Notas Finales o Notas del Capítulo. Si quieren ver sus respuestas, solo denle click aquí y busquen su reviews respondidos Y bueno, sin más que decir, ¡hasta el siguiente capítulo!

PD: Les voy a confesar algo, que lo dije en un review de **Chibi** - **andre** (de **Amor Yaoi** ); le tomé mucho cariño a este fic y por eso no quiero que termine. Claro que lo terminaré, pero en el fondo no quiero **T_T** _Help_ _me_!


End file.
